That Empty Feeling In Life
by Gielastic
Summary: An empty feeling in life is a small price to pay for the destruction of what caused it. 7th year story...Pretty long...please, please read and review


**Perfection**

(I don't own these characters, and unfortunately probably never will.)

If only I could live like this forever. Laying on an extremely large bed, Harry Potter just thought, looking out at the garden at number 4 Privet Drive. He was in no way referencing being at the Dursley's, for they had gone on vacation and long left Harry and his friends at the house for fear of them doing magic on them now that they weren't returning to Hogwarts. He simply meant peace. In his mind he knew this was all going to end. Along with Ron and Hermione, he decided that the day after Bill's wedding he was going to search for the remaining Horcruxes and Lord Voldemort.

Harry slowly got out of bed, holding his forehead where a burning sensation was now commonplace. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked in on Ron who was still steadily snoring, and then into the living room where Hermione was reading the Muggle newspaper.

"You know, you are allowed to go and eat breakfast, you don't need permission." Harry snorted, seeing a very uncomfortable look on her face, one that he was well associated with in this house.

"I know, you said that…but…"

"Seems a little weird?"

"Yeah," She replied, looking for some kind of approval. "Ugh! And where is Ronald?"

Harry had gotten up to make some toast "Sleeping," Harry said grinning and taking a big bite out of his recently jelly-covered breakfast.

"Well, I'll just have to go wake him up," Hermione said, and without another word got up and walked around the corner into Ron's room. Harry couldn't see what was happening in Ron's room, but heard a very large grunt and a 'GET-OFF-'EME'.

Hermione walked out looking quite proud, and Ron soon followed wearing just a pair of pajama bottoms. Harry crunched into his toast again, and made a motion telling them to come have some too. Hermione didn't see as she was engrossed in an article about defective adhesive strips, but Ron stood up rubbing his eyes and stumbled his way into the kitchen.

"Why'd she hafta do that? It's not something I'd do to her."

"I dunno Ron."

"Oh well, I guess it wasn't ALL bad. Only me having to get up really. Can't say a girl jumping into my bed upsets me too much." Harry couldn't help to laugh, but he knew what was soon coming.

"RONALD WEASLY! What did you just say?"

"Oh get off it, I was just kidding. And stop calling me Ronald!"

"Oh? I take it you like Won-Won better?"

"No, can't say I do…" Ron muttered, looking defeated and blushing slightly. He picked up the toast Harry prepared for him and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth. Chewing and then swallowing, he walked over to Hermione, sat next to her, and oddly put his arm around her.

"What you got there Her-my-ninny?" Ron said, in what seemed a clear attempt to mock Viktor Krum's awkward pronunciation of her name, even though she didn't really notice. He took the paper from her, and read the spot it appeared her eyes had last been.

"Bo-ring. Who cares about that?"

"Not me…" Harry chimed in, feeling left out in Ron and Hermione's little 'moment'. Ron moved his arm and looked up for a second, but couldn't really direct his attention away from Hermione. Harry couldn't pretend to be surprised. He just hoped it wouldn't distract them from the task at hand. "We are leaving tomorrow for the wedding right Ron?" he asked.

"Yes, it's actually in a week but we need to get there. Ginny will be happy to see us." To Harry, this registered more as "Ginny will be happy to see YOU." Harry felt guilty, because he had completely forgotten about her and their relationship, and didn't feel ready to see her just yet. Harry tried to say something good, but all that ended up coming out was "Cool. Really cool," and even this weak attempt to reply seemed extremely forced.

The rest of the day passed quickly, almost too quickly, and it seemed as soon as Ron had finally woken up, it was time to go back to bed. Ron got up, waved goodbye to Hermione who acknowledged it but didn't seem very flattered.

"Goodnight Harry."

"Night."

Harry said his good nights to Hermione as well, who was still taking in some news by way of the television now. She looked up and yawned, said goodnight, and he marched up the stairs, went into his room for one last time, and he fell asleep almost instantly, not even taking time to remove his glasses. Harry's dreams that night were all good (for a change), featuring a collage of people whom he loved and cared for, the central character in almost all of them being Ginny…


End file.
